Swadesh List 2
This list of words was devised by the linguist Morris Swadesh. He used it as a means of determining the closeseness of any pair of languages. It is a useful list of the most common words, which are essential to most languages (and may be used in learning basic communication in other languages--even multiple languages at once--since, for basic communication, vocabulary is generally more useful than a knowledge of the target language's syntax (it is even possible to learn basic communication with no knowledge of the target language's syntax)). For a basis to expand this list into other languages see Wiktionary:Swadesh template. To visit a more extensive list of basic words in various languages (not a Swadesh list, though it includes and is cross-referenced to Swadesh words), see Wiktionary:Basic English Word List. Other Swadesh lists include Swadesh lists for Slavic languages, Indo-Iranian Swadesh lists. No. English French German Italian Spanish Dutch Esperanto Chinese Hindi Indonesian 1 I Je Ich io yo ik mi 我 wo3 me saya 2 thou tu Du, Sie (form.) lei tú u, gij (obs. in Holland, commonly used in Flanders, Belgium) ci 你 ni3 tu engkau 3 he il er egli él hij li 他 ta1 vo ia 4 we nous wir noi nosotros wij, we ni 我们 wo3men5 ham kita, kami 5 you vous ihr voi vosotros jij, je (s.); jullie (pl.) vi 你们 ni2men5 aap anda (s.), kalian (pl.) 6 they ils, elles sie loro ellos, ellas zij, ze ili 他们 ta1men5 woh, way mereka 7 this ceci dies, diese questo esto deze, dit ĉi tiu 这 yeh, ye ini 8 that celà das quel, quello eso, aquello die, dat tiu 那 woh itu 9 here ici hier qui, qua aquí, acá hier ĉi tie 这里 idhar sini 10 there là da, dort ecco ahí; allí, allá daar tie 那里 udhar sana, situ 11 who qui wer chi quién wie kiu 谁 kon siapa 12 what quoi was che qué wat kio 什么 kya apa 13 where où wo dove dónde waar kie 在那里 kidhar mana 14 when quand wann quando cuándo wanneer kiam 什么时候 kab kapan 15 how comment wie come cómo hoe kiel 怎么 kaise bagaimana 16 not pas nicht non no niet ne 不, 没 nahi tidak, tak, bukan 17 all tout alle tutto todo al, alle ĉiu 全部 sab seluruh, semua 18 many plusieurs viel molti mucho veel multaj 许多的 bahut banyak 19 some quelques einige alcuni algunos enkele, sommige kelkaj 一些, 若干 thoda, thode beberapa 20 few peu wenig poco poco weinig malmulta 少数的 kuch sedikit 21 other autre andere otro otro ander alia 另外的 doosra lain 22 one un eins uno uno een unu 一 ek satu 23 two deux zwei due dos twee du 二 do dua 24 three trois drei tre tres drie tri 三 teen tiga 25 four quatre vier quatro cuatro vier kvar 四 char empat 26 five cinq fünf cinque cinco vijf kvin 五 wu3 panch lima 27 big grand gross grande grande groot granda 大 da4 bada besar 28 long long lang lungo largo lang longa 长 lamba panjang 29 wide large breit largo, ampio ancho breed, wijd larĝa 宽广的 chouda lebar 30 thick épais dick spesso gordo dik dika 厚的, 粗的 [[]] tebal 31 heavy lourd schwer pesante pesado zwaar peza 重的 bhaari berat 32 small petit klein piccolo pequeño klein malgranda 小的 chota kecil 33 short court kurz corto corto kort mallonga 短的 chota pendek 34 narrow étroit eng [[]] estrecho smal mallarĝa [[]] patla, patli sempit 35 thin mince dünn [[]] delgado, flaco dun maldika [[]] patla, patli tipis 36 woman femme Frau signora mujer vrouw virino, ino [[]] stri, aurat perempuan 37 man homme Mann uomo hombre man viro, ulo [[]] purush, admi laki-laki 38 person personne Mensch persona gente persoon persono [[]] aadmi orang 39 child enfant Kind bambino niño kind infano [[]] bacha anak 40 wife femme, épouse Frau, Ehefrau, Weib moglie esposa, mujer vrouw, echtgenote edzino [[]] patni istri 41 husband mari, époux Mann, Ehemann marito esposo, marido man, echtgenoot edzo [[]] pati suami 42 mother mère Mutter madre madre moeder patrino [[]] mata ibu 43 father père Vater padre padre vader patro [[]] pita ayah 44 animal animal Tier animale animal dier animalo, besto [[]] janwar hewan, binatang 45 fish poisson Fisch pesce pez, pescado vis fiŝo [[]] machi, machli ikan 46 bird oiseau Vogel uccello pájaro vogel birdo [[]] pakshi, panchi burung 47 dog chien Hund cane perro hond hundo [[]] kuta anjing 48 louse pou Laus [[]] piojo luis pediko [[]] [[]] kutu 49 snake serpent Schlange serpente serpiente slang serpento [[]] saap ular 50 worm ver Wurm verme gusano worm vermo [[]] keeda cacing 51 tree arbre Baum albero árbol boom arbo [[]] jhaad pohon 52 forest forêt Wald foresta, bosco bosque woud arbaro [[]] wan hutan 53 stick bâton Stock bastone palo stok bastono [[]] [[]] batang 54 fruit fruit Obst frutta fruta fruit, vrucht frukto [[]] phal buah 55 seed graine Samen seme semilla zaad semo [[]] beej biji, benih 56 leaf feuille Blatt foglia hoja blad folio [[]] patta daun 57 root racine Wurzel radice raíz wortel radiko [[]] jad akar 58 bark écorce Rinde [[]] corteza schors ŝelo [[]] [[]] gonggong 59 flower fleur Blume fiore flor bloem floro [[]] phool bunga, kembang 60 grass herbe Gras erba hierba gras herbo, greso [[]] ghas rumput 61 rope corde Seil corda cuerda touw, koord ŝnuro [[]] rassi tali 62 skin peau Haut pelle piel huid haŭto [[]] shamli kulit 63 meat viande Fleisch carne carne vlees viando [[]] maams daging 64 blood sang Blut sangue sangre bloed sango [[]] khun darah 65 bone os Knochen osso hueso been osto [[]] haddi tulang 66 fat (n.) gras Fett grasso grasa vet graso [[]] mota gemuk 67 egg oeuf Ei [[]] huevo ei ovo [[]] anda telur 68 horn corne Horn corno cuerno hoorn korno [[]] [[]] tanduk 69 tail queue Schwanz coda cola staart vosto [[]] poonch ekor, buntut 70 feather plume Feder piuma pluma veer plumo [[]] [[]] bulu 71 hair cheveu Haar pelo cabello, pelo haar haro [[]] bal rambut 72 head tête Kopf testa cabeza hoofd, kop kapo [[]] sir kepala 73 ear oreille Ohr orecchio oreja oor orelo [[]] kaan telinga, kuping 74 eye oeuil Auge occhio ojo oog okulo [[]] ankh mata 75 nose nez Nase naso nariz neus nazo [[]] nak hidung 76 mouth bouche Mund bocca boca mond buŝo [[]] muh mulut 77 tooth dent Zahn dente diente tand dento [[]] dant gigi 78 tongue langue Zunge lingua lengua tong lango [[]] jib lidah 79 fingernail ongle Fingernagel unghia uña (de dedo) vingernagel ungo [[]] nakhoon kuku 80 foot pied Fuß piede pie voet piedo [[]] pav kaki 81 leg jambe Bein gamba pierna been kruro, gambo [[]] pair kaki 82 knee genou Knie ginocchio rodilla knie genuo [[]] [[]] lutut 83 hand main Hand mano mano hand mano [[]] haat tangan 84 wing aile Flügel ala ala vleugel flugilo [[]] pankh sayap 85 belly ventre Bauch [[]] barriga buik ventro [[]] pet perut 86 guts entrailles Einigeweide intestino tripas, intestino ingewanden intestoj [[]] [[]] ? 87 neck cou Hals collo cuello nek nuko [[]] gardan leher 88 back dos Rücken [[]] espalda rug dorso [[]] peet punggung 89 breast sein Brust seno pecho borst brusto, mamo [[]] sthan dada 90 heart coeur Herz cuore corazón hart koro [[]] dil jantung 91 liver foie Leber fegato hígado lever hepato 肝 jigar hati 92 drink boire trinken bere beber, tomar drinken trinki 喝 pina minum 93 eat manger essen mangiare comer eten manĝi 吃 khana makan 94 bite mordre bissen mordere morder bijten mordi 咬 chabana gigit 95 suck sucer Saugen [[]] chupar zuigen suĉi [[]] [[]] jilat 96 spit cracher spucken [[]] escupir spuwen kraĉi [[]] thoonk ludah 97 vomit vomir kotzen vomitare vomitar braken, overgeven vomi [[]] ulti muntah 98 blow souffler blasen [[]] soplar blazen blovi [[]] phook tiup 99 breathe respirer atmen respirare respirar ademen respiri [[]] saans nafas 100 laugh rire lachen ridere reir lachen ridi [[]] hasna tawa 101 see voir sehen vedere ver zien vidi [[]] dekna lihat 102 hear entendre hören udire oir horen aŭdi [[]] sun, sunna dengar 103 know savoir wissen, kennen sapere saber, conocer weten scii [[]] jaanta tahu 104 think penser denken pensare pensar denken pensi [[]] sochna pikir 105 smell sentir riechen sentire odore oler ruiken flari [[]] [[]] bau 106 fear craindre, avoir peur fürchten temere, avere paura temer, tener miedo vrezen timi [[]] dar takut 107 sleep dormir schlafen dormire dormir slapen dormi [[]] sona tidur 108 live vivre leben vivere vivir leven vivi [[]] jeena hidup 109 die mourir sterben morire morir sterven morti [[]] marna mati 110 kill tuer töten uccidere matar doden mortigi [[]] maarna bunuh 111 fight se battre kämpfen lottare luchar vechten batali [[]] ladna tengkar 112 hunt chasser jagen cacciare cazar jagen ĉasi [[]] [[]] buru 113 hit frapper schlagen [[]] golpear, pegar raken trafi [[]] maar pukul 114 cut couper schneiden cortare cortar knippen, snijden tondi [[]] catna potong 115 split fendre spalten [[]] partir splijten fendi [[]] alag pisah 116 stab poignarder stechen [[]] apuñalar steken piki [[]] [[]] tusuk, tikam 117 scratch gratter kratzen [[]] rascar, arañar krabben grati [[]] khujli coret 118 dig creuser graben [[]] cavar graven fosi [[]] khod gali 119 swim nager swimmen nuotare nadar zwemmen naĝi [[]] tair renang 120 fly (v.) voler fliegen volare volar vliegen flugi [[]] ud terbang 121 walk marcher gehen camminare caminar lopen, stappen piediri [[]] chalna jalan 122 come venir kommen venire venir komen veni [[]] ana datang 123 lie s'étendre liegen distendere echarse liggen kuŝi [[]] letna bohong 124 sit s'asseoir sitzen [[]] sentarse zitten sidi [[]] betna duduk 125 stand se lever stehen [[]] levantarse (action), estar de pie (state) staan stari [[]] khada berdiri 126 turn tourner drehen tornare girar, voltear draaien turniĝi [[]] ghoom putar 127 fall tomber fallen cadere caer vallen fali [[]] gir jatuh 128 give donner geben dare dar geven doni [[]] de, do beri 129 hold tenir halten tenere sostener houden teni [[]] pakad tahan 130 squeeze serrer quetschen [[]] apretar knijpen pinĉi [[]] ghotna tekan 131 rub frotter reiben [[]] frotar wrijven froti [[]] [[]] gosok 132 wash laver waschen lavare lavar wassen lavi [[]] dho, dhona cuci 133 wipe essuyer wischen [[]] limpiar vegen balai [[]] paucha lap 134 pull tirer ziehen tirare tirar, jalar trekken tiri [[]] kheech tarik 135 push pousser drücken [[]] empujar duwen puŝi [[]] dhakalna dorong 136 throw jeter werfen [[]] tirar werpen, gooien ĵeti [[]] phek lempar 137 tie lier binden [[]] atar knopen nodi, nodligi [[]] baandh ikat 138 sew coudre nähen [[]] coser naaien kudri [[]] silai jahit 139 count conter zählen contare contar tellen nombri [[]] ginna hitung 140 say dire sagen dire decir zeggen diri [[]] bolna bilang, kata, ucap 141 sing chanter singen cantare cantar zingen kanti [[]] gaa, gaana nyanyi 142 play jouer spielen giocare jugar spelen ludi [[]] kelna main 143 float flotter flößen galleggiare flotar zweven ŝvebi [[]] tairna apung 144 flow couler fließen scorrere fluir vloeien flui [[]] behna alir 145 freeze geler frieren gelare helar vriezen frosti [[]] [[]] beku 146 swell gonfler schwellen [[]] hincharse zwellen ŝveli [[]] [[]] peluh, keringat 147 sun soleil Sonne sole sol zon suno [[]] surya matahari 148 moon lune Mond luna luna maan luno [[]] chandra bulan 149 star étoile Stern stella estrella ster stelo [[]] tara bintang 150 water eau Wasser aqua agua water akvo [[]] pani air 151 rain pluie Regen pioggia lluvia regen pluvi [[]] barish hujan 152 river rivière Fluß fiume rio rivier rivero [[]] nadi sungai 153 lake lac See lago lago meer lago [[]] talab, jheel danau 154 sea mer Meer, See mare mar zee maro [[]] samundar laut 155 salt sel Salz sale sal zout salo [[]] namak garam 156 stone pierre Stein pietra piedra steen ŝtono [[]] patar batu 157 sand sable Sand sabbia arena zand sablo [[]] reth pasir 158 dust poussière Staub [[]] polvo stof polvo [[]] dhool debu 159 earth terre Erde terra tierra aarde tero [[]] dharti bumi 160 cloud nuage Wolke nuvola nube wolk nubo [[]] badal awan 161 fog brouillard Nebel nebbia niebla mist, nevel nebulo [[]] [[]] kabut 162 sky ciel Himmel cielo cielo lucht aero [[]] akash langit 163 wind vent Wind vento viento wind vento [[]] pavan, hava angin 164 snow neige Schnee neve nieve sneeuw neĝo [[]] [[]] salju 165 ice glace Eis ghiaccio hielo ijs glacio [[]] baraf es 166 smoke fumée Rauch fumo humo rook fumo [[]] dhua asap 167 fire feu Feuer fuoco fuego vuur fajro [[]] ag api 168 ashes cendres Asche cenere ceniza as cindro [[]] raakh abu 169 burn brûler brennen bruciare quemar branden bruli [[]] jal, jalna bakar 170 road route Weg strada camino weg vojo [[]] rasta jalan 171 mountain montagne Berg montagna montaña, monte berg monto [[]] pahad gunung 172 red rouge rot rosso rojo rood ruĝa [[]] lal merah 173 green vert grün verde verde groen verda [[]] hara hijau 174 yellow jaune gelb giallo amarillo geel flava [[]] pila kuning 175 white blanc weiß bianco blanco wit blanka [[]] safed putih 176 black noir schwarz nero negro zwart nigra [[]] kala hitam 177 night nuit Nacht notte noche nacht nokto [[]] raat malam 178 day jour Tag giorno día dag tago [[]] din hari 179 year an Jahr anno año jaar jaro [[]] saal tahun 180 warm chaud warm caldo caliente warm varma [[]] garam hangat 181 cold froid kalt freddo frio koud malvarma [[]] tanda dingin 182 full plein voll pieno lleno vol plena [[]] bharke penuh 183 new nouveau neu nuovo nuevo nieuw nova [[]] naya baru 184 old vieux alt vecchio viejo oud maljuna [[]] purana lama, tua 185 good bon gut buono bueno goed bona [[]] acha bagus, baik 186 bad mauvais schlecht brutto malo slecht malbona [[]] karab buruk, jelek 187 rotten pourri verrottet marcio podrido rot putra [[]] [[]] busuk 188 dirty sal schmutzig sucio sucio vuil malpura [[]] gandha kotor 189 straight droit gerade dritto recto recht rekta [[]] seedha lurus 190 round rond rund rotondo redondo rond ronda [[]] gol putar 191 sharp aigu scharf affilato afilado scherp akra, akuta [[]] tez tajam 192 dull émoussé stumpf [[]] romo stomp, bot malakra [[]] [[]] tumpul, majal 193 smooth lisse glatt liscio liso glad glata [[]] [[]] halus, mulus 194 wet mouillé nass, feucht [[]] mojado nat malseka [[]] gila basah 195 dry sec trocken secco seco droog seka [[]] sookha kering 196 correct correct richtig giusto correcto juist, correct korekta [[]] sahi benar, betul 197 near proche nach vicino cerca dichtbij apud, proksime [[]] paas dekat 198 far loin weit, fern lontano lejos ver malproksime [[]] dur jauh 199 right droit rechts diritta derecha rechts dekstra [[]] baaye kanan 200 left gauche links sinistra izquierda links maldekstra [[]] daaye kiri 201 at à bei, an a a aan, te, bij, etc. al [[]] pe di, pada 202 in dans in in en in en [[]] andar dalam, di 203 with avec mit con con met kun [[]] saath dengan 204 and et und e y, e en kaj [[]] aur dan 205 if si wenn se si als, indien se [[]] agar jika 206 because parce que weil perché por que omdat ĉar [[]] isliye, usliye karena, sebab 207 name nom Name nome nombre naam nomo [[]] nam nama Category:Swadesh lists